Hermione's Affair
by exotic oaSis
Summary: D/Hr fic...Hermione helps Draco Malfoy with homework, but keeps these sessions a secret from Harry and Ron. They start to be suspicious about Hermione's whereabouts...plz R&R *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characthers, they all belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter One:

"Potter! Keep that tongue of yours in your mouth! I'm trying to teach a lesson! Now, who can tell me what the leech juice does to this potion?" Snape questioned. Instantly Hermione's hand shot up.

"Figures," Draco Malfoy snorted as Crabbe and Goyle smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry muttered. Snape looked around, ignoring Hermione. Her hand, the only hand up in the whole class, reaching up as if to touch a star, all her fingers wriggling.

"Oh, oh! I know Professor!" She said.

"Longbottom! Answer. Now!" Snape glared at Neville Longbottom. Snickers came from Malfoy and his group as they watched Neville turn pink and stutter.

"5 points from Gryffindor, for not knowing the required material!" Snape bellowed.

"That's not fair! Hermione knew it! Why didn't you ask her?" Harry complained.

"Hold your tongue Potter! Another 5 points from Gryffindor!" More snickers from Malfoy. By the end of class, Gryffindor had lost yet another 5 points because Hermione had helped Neville with his potion. 

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron back to the Gryffindor Common Room, then sat in a corner reading a note. By lunch, Hermione swallowed her meal whole before mumbling a quick goodbye to her friends, then ran out the doors.

"Hmmm...wonder where she's going?" Harry wondered.

"The library, where else?" Ron joked.

* * * * * * * *

Outside, near the quidditch pitch, Hermione stopped and looked around. No one was in sight.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. She stood still for a moment, then heard rustling under the bleachers. Quietly she made her way to where the noise came from and again whispered, "Malfoy? Where are you?"

"Shut up Granger! Someone'll hear you...get in quick," Malfoy said opening up a flap, revealing a little cozy area with lamps and his potions books. Hermione, obviously amazed at the small, home-like tent, just stood there wide-eyed.

"Sit down," Malfoy spoke in a soft tone. She sat, and asked, "Okay, so you need help with potions huh? Fine, what sections...all of it?" She added sarcastically.

"Yea, well..." he muttered something else under his breath.

"Ok Malfoy, listen up, " Hermione's tone was slightly angered, "if you want me to help you, I just want one thing; respect from you during these homework sessions okay? No bad-mouthing, no yelling, no threats, and no smart-alec remarks, you got it? One word out of your mouth that falls under these catagories and I'm leaving...I'm serious Malfoy. Understood?"

Draco who was a little taken aback by Hermione's outburst just nodded slowly.

"Good! Now let's start, " She said.

"Wait, one thing Granger, DO NOT tell ANYONE about these homework sessions okay? Especially not to Potter and Weasley okay?"

Hermione looked into his eyes trying to decipher his reasons, "Okay Draco, you have complete confidence in me to keep this a secret. And it's Hermione, not Granger. "

For the first time, a genuine smile appeared on Draco's face, "Alright Gra-, " He paused, then smiled again, "Hermione." For the rest of lunch Hermione explained the different potions and ingrediants, while Draco listened quietly, absorbing every little detail as possible.

The next day, Tuesday, Hermione again meet Draco under the bleachers. She started to explain the Growing Potion to him, when he stopped her.

"Wait, you're going to fast. Slow down. What does the heart of pig do anyways?" He asked. She sighed loudly, " Draco you're not listening! I told you that the heart of pig contributes to the actual GROWING...hence the name "Growing Potion". You need to pay closer attention if you want to learn."

"Well, EXCUSE me for not being perfect Granger!"

"LISTEN DRACO! THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA TO HELP YOU!" She screamed.

"I told you to HELP me, not DICTATE me!"

"TOLD me?! Since WHEN? As far as I'M concerned, I can LEAVE whenever I WANT to!" She yelled, furious with him. 

"FINE!!! LEAVE THEN! I don't need you to help me!"

With that she stormed out of the tent and marched to her room.

' I HATE him! Why did I even BOTHER trying to help him! Argh!' She thought as she started to do her own homework.

In Potions the following morning, Draco quietly slipped her a note, telling her that he still needed her help, but he never apologized. She sighed as she read the note, then meet him under the bleachers in the tent, after school.

"So, are we ready to try this again?" She asked him. His eyes didn't meet her's but he nodded slightly.

"Fine. Open your book to page 78; tonight's homework."

"I know."

"Draco, " she warned. He shut his mouth and opened the book. He didn't speak the rest of the night, except to answer her questions. She put up with his bad mood, and later was rewarded. 

At the end of that day's session, before Hermione left, Draco asked her, "Do you want to eat lunch here tomorrow?"

She looked at him, then nodded slowly, "Sure Draco. Why not?"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow at the beginning of lunch here, " he said as he let her out.

Thursday was a quiet one, as each teacher didn't give much homework, all except Snape of course.

"This isn't FAIR!" Ron complained to Harry and Hermione, " Don't you agree Harry? Hermione?"

He turned to see Harry, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione?" Ron called. Hermione had left her friends the instant Snape let them out, and rushed outside to meet Draco for lunch. Inside his tent under the bleachers, Draco had conjured up some fries and chicken fingers along with some Butterbeer which he had purchased earlier. They ate in silence for a few moments then Hermione had started to talk about that day's Potions homework.

"Hermione? No offense or anything, but let's not talk about homework right now...it's lunch, so let's just eat. And if you want to talk about something, talk about anything besides homework, " Draco told her, as he smiled. She smiled back and even giggled a bit

"Ok, " she said, " So..."

"So..."

Once again, they continued to eat in silence, but this time, Draco spoke up by asking her about new gossip in the castle. She responded and they started up a conversation; one that didn't stop until the end of lunch.

"Oh my gosh! Draco we didn't even TOUCH the homework!" Hermione panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, " Draco said, as they exited the tent. 

Since that day, Draco slowly, but surely became more secure with himself, and treated Hermione with more respect with each passing day. There were a few bad days, with arguements, but they were soon solved and Hermione continued to help Draco with his homework.

Harry and Ron barey nothiced her gone during lunch, but soon became worried when she'd return to the Gryffindor's Common Room after dark.

"Hermione, Ron and I have been kinda worried about you. You never spend lunch with us, and you come back late almost every night!" Harry cornered her in Potions class and asked. Ron nodded behind him, agreeing. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly caught Draco's eye, his soft blue eyes had a piercing glare to them, as he looked at her. 

"Hermione? You wanna tell me and Rom what you've been up to?"

Hermione turned her head away from Harry and Ron, pretending to fumble with her papers, "Just to the library, I need to work on a few essays and I've been doing some research."

Although Harry wasn't satisfied with her answer, he left her alone. Hermione watched Harry and Ron take their seats, and noticed a sort of hurt look on Harry's face. She sat down and sighed quietly.

'I wish I could tell Harry and Ron, but I can't. I promised Draco, I could never turn my back on Draco now, ' she thought to herself.

* * * * * * * *

' I can't believe she didn't say anything to Potter. Maybe she really will keep her word...hmmm...I can really trust her,' Malfoy thought as he glanced over at her, ' I wonder if I can tell her that I - '

!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Malfoy?" Snape asked. Draco snapped out of his trance, "Sir? I didn't hear what you said," he quickly recovered.

"What other ingredient does one use for a Polangola Potion?" Snape repeated. 

"Ummm..." Hermione had thought this to him a few days ago, and now he couldn't seem to remember it. He glanced over at Hermione, and she nodded ever so slightly, giving him a boost of confidence. "Leg of a rat, " he answered positive with his answer.

"Correct!" Snape exclaimed, slightly surprised. Although Draco was one of his favourite students, he knew Draco wasn't exactly one of the brightest, and was quite pleased to see that Draco might have been studying. 

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione had not yet returned and Harry and Ron sat in silence, both just watching the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It was 7:45pm and still no sign of Hermione. 

"Reckon we should tell McGonagall?" Ron broke the dead silence. Harry shook his head then answered, "No, because what if she's really in the library?"

"Then? Let's go see!" Ron stood up. Harry got up and in no time, the two were making their way to the school library.

"Potter! Weasley!"

Harry closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Snape, " he muttered. Ron and Harry turned around. 

"And where do you think you're going at this hour?" Snaped questioned, with slitting eyes. For once Harry answered the truth, "To the library sir, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher wants us to do research on the backround of our house creature." Which was true, only they planned to do their research last minute like they always did.

"A likely story Potter, must you do your so called 'research' at this hour?" Snape raised his eyebrow in question. 

"Yes, because tomorrow Ron and I have a quidditch practice, and as team captain, I should probably spend my weekend drawing new plans, so yes it has to be today, sir, " Harry quickly answered. Snape sighed loudly, "Very well Potter, Weasley, you may go, but you must go back to your house by 8:30pm, giving you a good half hour, and I better see some books in you hands when I see you!" With that he stormed off. Ron breathed a sign of relief once Snape left, "That was too close Harry. Close enough for his abnormally, large nose to easliy sniff out our plan!"

"I know Ron, I know, quick let's go!" The two reached the nearly empty library.

"We need to split up Ron, you take this floor, and look for books on Gryffindor as well, and I'll take the second floor, " Harry commanded.

"Gotcha, " Ron nodded and left in search for books and Hermione. Harry stood for a few seconds just thinking of sections that would intrest Hermione. He walked up to the second floor, calling for Hermione. No answer.

Half an hour later, with no sign of Hermione, Ron and Harry set back to their house with a few books on Gryffindor.

* * * * * * * *

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron exclaimed simultaneously as they spotted her coming in from the main entrance. Hermione spun around to see her two friends. She was speechless.

"R-Ron, H-Harry...where have you been?" She asked, afraid Draco would come in.

"Where have WE been?!?" Ron yelled.

"Come on you two, let's go back to the Common Room, " she tried getting then away. ' Draco will be coming in any second!'' She thought.

"We got into trouble by Snape cause of you! AND we had to ACTUALLY get our research done for Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron was hopping mad.

"That's a good thing Ron! Getting it done earlier is better!" Hermione tried to squeeze her way out. The three walked back, but Ron was still yelling, "Where were you anyways Hermione?!" 

She turned and faced Ron, her eyes flared with flames, "Look Ronald Weasley! My buisness is my buisness! For the past few days you've been hounding me with questions about my whereabouts! This isn't first year anymore Ron! We're in seventh year,and I can take care of myself! I can be wherever I want to be and however long I want to be out, without you acting like my guardian!! I, too, have a life other than books, whether you believe it or not! I don't need you OR Harry to look out for me!" 

She turned her back on Rond and Harry and marched off to her bedroom. She tossed her books on the floor, then threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

' I'm so sorry Ron, Harry, I never meant to say any of that! If only they knew. If only, ' She thought. She cried herself to sleep, thinking to herself that she's sacrificing her two best friends for Draco Malfoy.

' But I promised Draco, I promised him, ' were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

The next day was Saturday and she had promised to meet up with Draco after breakfast. She was getting ready to head out to the Great Hall, when she overheard Ron talking to Harry.

"Can you believe Hermione?! We were only trying to help and this is what we get?!" He still seemed pretty mad. Harry was silent though, but the _expression on his face was clear. She ran back to her room, and started crying all over again. She nearly forgot about Draco, then rushed out, already half an hour late.

" I'm s-sorry, I'm l-late D-Draco, " she stuttered, tears still in her eyes. 

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Draco asked. He was so worried when she was late, and now that she was crying, he was even more concerned.

"It's n-n-nothing Draco, "she couldn't look at him, so she turned away as she tried to dry her eyes.

"Hermione." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and burst into fresh tears.

"It was afwul Draco! Just awful!" She wailed. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulders. He was shocked at first, but put his arms around her to comfort her, "It's okay Hermione, don't worry. It's okay," he whispered. She pulled away and dried her tears," I'm sorry Draco, I really am, I hope I didn't scare you." 

He shook his head, "No, don't worry. Listen Hermione, instead of you helping me today, why don't we just go to Hogsmead and walk around, you can tell me everything there, whaddaya say?"

Her eyes still misty, she nodded. She gathered her stuff up and got ready to got out, but just as she opened the flap, she heard Harry's booming voice over the quidditch pitch, 

"RON! We need you to HIT the bludgers QUICKER!"

"Oh my gosh! Quidditch practice! Draco, how are we supposed to get out, without being seen?" Her eyes were as big as saucers, she really didn't want Ron and Harry to see her with Draco. He smiled at her.

' She's kinda cute when she doesn't know what to do,' he thought,

"The great Hermione Granger? Doesn't know what to do? This is the end of wizard kind!" He teased, pretending to be shocked, "Even her pupil Mr. Draco Malfoy knows that in a situation, such as this one, one can use the 'invisibility spell', and since we are in seventh year, we can now use it legally as wizards!" He continued. She felt so stupid, yet a smile slowy crept on her tear-streaken face.

"Is that a smile I see?" Draco teased. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, then with a commanding voice, she yelled, "DISAPERO INVISABITO!"

POOF! She became invisible, as Draco says, "Oh, so she goes pulling off the old 'disappearing act' huh? Well, we'll see about that! DISAPERO INVISABITO!" Now invisible, Draco chased Hermione out the tent , across the quidditch pitch and to Hogsmead. There, the two became visible againe, laughing as Hermione squeeled, "Draco! Quit chasing me!" She was laughing so hard thinking to herself, ' Who would've thought I'd be having this much fun with Draco Malfoy?! Of all people, Draco Malfoy...'

Malfoy himself, who was having just as much fun, couldn't believe of all people, he was sharing this moment with Hermione Granger. He ran over to where she stood and started to tickle her, she laughed so hard until she could hardly breath, but she managed to get a few words out.

"Draco! ... Please! ... Quit it! ... I'm so ticklish!"

He finally stopped.

"Okay so let's head over to the Three Broomsticks, and grab a bit to eat," he suggested. Hermione agreed and they took a table near the back corner for some privacy.

"So...," Draco started, "What's up?"

Hermione hesitated for a quick second, rethinking if she could trust him or not. After all he was 'Draco Malfoy'. She sighed and started her long story. She watched Draco as his expressions changed with the story. She took little breaks in between to take a sip of her Butterbeer, which Draco had bought. At the end, her eyes began to swell with tears again. Draco was shocked at the whole story, and felt like it was his fault. 

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, " he told her. She looked up at him, surprised at his response, "Draco, I'm not blaming you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's my fault Hermione. Don't you see? If I hadn't asked you to help me, you would've never gotten into a fight with Ron and Harry. If I hadn't been selfish about my marks, you wouldn't be in this situation. ... I think we should stop...if the both of us aren't benefiting from this, it's not worth it, " he told her. A look of utter disbelief could be seen on Hermione's face, as she thought to herself, ' Is Draco apologizing? Draco MALFOY?! My worst enemy since first year is APOLOGIZING?!?!?'

"Draco, NONE of this is your fault! Draco, Ron's just being Ron! And WHO says that the both of us aren't benifiting? You may be doing better in potions, but Draco, I'm getting something out of this too, ...I'm learning to teach AND i've learned to get along with someone who everyone thought was hard-headed and impossible to get along with. Draco, this has been the most worthwhile experience for me in a long time, please think before making your decision, "she pleaded, 

"Don't throw away something that's worthwhile."

Draco looked into Hermione's pleading eyes. For almost a month, she's been sacraficting her free time at lunch, after school and even on weekends to help him. He felt so guilty and figured it was because of him that she was miserable. Despite the fact that he hated Potter and Weasley, he didn't want Hermione to be unhappy.

"Come on, let's go, "he muttered under his breath. Her grabbed his jacket and quickly headed out the door. He was walking so fast that Hermione nearly had to run in order to keep up.

"Draco...DRACO! Wait up! "She called, but he just quickened his pace.

"Go back to your life, Hermione, it's done, finished. I needed help and I got it. Thanks for your time and effort, I really appreciated it, " Draco said quickly in one breath.

"Draco, please, don't do it, "she begged. She reached out and grabbed his arm to make him stop. He did, and turned to face her. He took a metal picture of her face, so he could remeber her...as a friend.

'Hemione, I'm sorry this had to happen, I wish we could've remained close friends. Please forgive me for what I'm about to say, but it needs to be done, you need to be happy. I don't mean anything I say,' Draco thought. He closed his eyes for a split second and took in a deep breath. When he reopened them, his icy blue eyes had returned, and he became the old Draco Malfoy.

"Let go Mudblood! I don't need you anymore."

!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

He watched her eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes die in front of him. She let go of him, tears in her eyes as she turned and ran away from him. He watched her flee into the distance, getting smaller and smaller. Just as she was out of sight, his own eyes began to swell with tears.

"Goodbye Hermione, I'm sorry I had to do that to you, " he whispered into the wind. He turned and walked away into the night. 

* * * * * * * *

"Has anybody seen Hermione?" Ron asked after quidditch practice. Harry was in the shower, and Ron didn't see Hermione buried under her piles of books.

"Ummm, she left during breakfast, and hasn't returned since, "Colin, a fellow Gryffindor house-mate had answered.

"It's 5:45pm now! She's gonna miss dinner! Where can she go for over 8 hours?!" Ron exclaimed. Colin shrugged and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner, Harry and Ron discussed quidditch plays when suddenly the closed doors of the Great Hall opened. Ron turned his head quickly only to see Draco Malfoy enter. Ron sighed and continued his conversation with Harry.

"Malfoy! Hey! Long time no see!" The Slytherin table greeted him. He took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle. As his friends updated him on the latest gossip, Draco found himself looking over to the Gryffindor table to where Hermione would sit. He ate, but his soul wasn't there, he looked like a machine, his eyes fixed on Hermione's seat.

"Malfoy? Are you even listening?" Goyle asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm just kinda tired, " Draco answered, then got up and left.

"Harry?" Ron said out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"Have you seen Hermione at all today?"

"No, not since last night. Why?" Harry curiously asked.

"Just wondering. Colin said she left at breakfast and hasn't been seen since. It's dinner now Harry," Ron said as he took a bite out of his pumpkin sandwich.

"Ron, I think Hermione's right. If she wants us to stay out of her buisness, let's respect that. After all, she's still our friend, " Harry wisely answered.

"Ok, but I'm still gonna worry until I see her safe, " Ron said.

"I know you will Ron. Come on let's head back to the Common Room."

When they reached the Fat Lady, they each spoke the password, "Winkla Federon", then plumped onto the couch to relax.

"Ron! Harry! You're back!" Ginny's melodic voice said.

"What is it Ginny, can't you see that me n' Harry are relaxing?"

"Hermione got back about a half an hour ago, and she's locked herself in her room crying, " Ginny informed them. Ron's eyes went large and he looked at Harry, "You reckon she's still mad?" Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to follow him to their room. Once there, Harry said, "Ron we gotta do something." They quickly decided to use Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the girls dorm. They headed to the most likely door; the only one that was shut. Ron looked at Harry, and Harry nodded. Ron knocked on the door, hearing the quiet sobs inside.

"Please go away, " a tiny voice answered. Ron wasn't about to turn back now, so he opened the door himself with a quick spell, dragged Harry in and took off the cloak. There they found Hermione laying face-down on her bed crying into her pillows. She hadn't heard Ron and Harry enter.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered. She got up quickly to see the faces of Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here?! This is the GIRLS dorm!" She was able to say in between sobs.

"Hemrione, me and Harry are really sorry about yesterday. I- we never meant to hurt you or be nosy. It's just-," he paused slightly, then found the words to say, "It's just that we were really worried about you. " He looked down at his feet, as if he was ashamed of himself. Harry decided to help out, " Ron's right Hermione, we are truly sorry, we were very worried about you."

Hermione slowly smiled and went over to Ron and hugged him, then huggd Harry, "I'm sorry too, I never meant to say what I did Ron, Harry. I'm glad this is over."

"So everything's okay now?" Ron asked.

'No, no it's not Ron. I'm glad I got you and Harry back, but it's still not okay, ' she thought, but she put on a smile and nodded, "Yes it is Ron. Now, you two really need to go before someone catches you!" She giggled. Ron and Harry smiled then gathered the cloak and both said, "Goodnight then Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry...Goodnight Ron."

Just as Ron closed the door, he peaked in and said, "Sleep well Hermione. I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too, " she answered. When he left she sat by the window stroking Crookshanks, gazing at the stars.

The next morning, Hermione headed to breakfast with Ron and Harry. They took their regular seats as Hermione thought, 'Just like the good ol' days!' She listened to Ron and Harry talk about the past quidditch practices and laughed when Harry told the Ron nearly fell of his broom.

From his seat at the Slytherin table, Draco watched Hermione talke and laugh with Harry and Ron.

' Looks like she patched things up with Potter and Wealey. She looks so happy,' he thought. He watched her eyes sparkle as she laughed at Ron, who was standing up waving his hands in the air, like a madman.

Hermione sat in the bleachers looking forward to that dayss quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She sat in front where she got a clear vien of where Harry and Draco squared off.

"Come on HARRY!" She screamed, trying to distract Draco.

"Way to go RON! Get that Snitch HARRY!!:

Draco watched her scream out their names, her brown eyes looked black with revenge. He shook his head trying to concentrate on the the game, but all he could think of was the look on Hermione's face the other night outside the Three Broomstickes. Harry soon saw the Snitch and quickly caught it without so much as a shrug from Malfoy.

' I wonder what's eating him up?' Harry thought as his team celebrated. In the common room, the Gryffindors celebrated with a party.

"See Hermione?" Ron said, "You missed all of this during that 'time to yourself' thing. You missed out on the excitement! See, with me and Harry, you're always happy!"

Something clicked in Hermione's head and she realized something.

"Oh Ron thank you!" She gave Ron a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "thanks for clearing up something with me!" She ran to her bedroom as Harry came up behind Ron who stood stunned, touching his cheek.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ron said quietly still dazed at what had happened.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Who?" Ron asked pretending not to know what Harry was talking about.

"You know who Ron...Hermione."

Ron sighed and turned to Harry, " Is it that obvious?" Harry smiled and nodded. Ron smiled back and said, "Come on 'Captain', let's grab more to eat!"

* * * * * * * *

!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next day during classes, Hermione was back to her know-it-all self, she handed in her Care of Magical Creatures essay which was two rolls of parchment more than what was required. She answered all the questions in each class, and was back to her books by lunch. Just before their next class, she ran out of the Great Hall, "Harry! Ron! I'll meet you in Potions! I picked up the wrong books!"

"Okay! See you later!" Ron hollered back.

Hermione knew Draco always arrived at Potions early so she ran as quick as she could. Within seconds, she saw his blonde head turn into the classroom.

"DRACO!" She yelled. A pain in Draco's heart struck as he heard her voice.

' I thought this was over, ' he thought. He turned around, his eyes as cold as night.

"What do you want?" He said coolly.

Her eyes became large as she told him, "Draco, I know why you did it! I am happy with Harry and Ron, but I was happy with you too! Draco, please, I'm not mad about what happened the other day."

Draco looked at her, reading the _expression in her eyes. ' She's telling the truth, ' he thought. He looked around and saw no one there. His icy glare melted, replaced by his soft blue eyes as he smiled. Hermione saw this and threw her arms around him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, glad to have her back in his arms. The world must've stopped, because the two just stood there in an embrace, not knowing how long.

While still in their embrace, they heard the thud of books hitting the ground, and Hermione quickly spun around.

"H-Hermione?!" Ron stuttered, his jaw touching the ground. He turned around, leaving his books sprawled on the floor, running away from the hurt.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. She pulled Draco's hands off her hips and ran after Ron. Harry's eyes grew small as he glared at Draco.

"What are you trying to pull off Malfoy?" He sneered.

"Nothing Potter, " his cold eyes restores as he pushed Harry out of his way, and ran after Hermione.

"Ron! Wait! I can explain!" Ron stopped and turned to Hermione.

"There's nothing to explain, " Ron said bitterly. Draco caught up to them and put his arms around Hermione's shoulders, and looked at Ron, " Let her explain Weasley."

"Why Malfoy, so she can hurt me more? Is that what you want?"

Draco let go ot Hermione and stepped closer to Ron, " Look Weasley! You wanna know why Hermione's been off every lunch, after school and on weekends?! She's been gone because-"

"Because she's been with YOU!!" Ron cut in.

"RIght Weasley, she was with me...to help me with POTIONS HOMEWORK!!!!" Draco yelled back. Harry stood byt Ron's side listening, "So that's why she's been gone?! To help you with HOMEWORK?!" Harry questioned.

"Yes, "Hermione whispered. She put her hand on Draco's arm, signaling him to back off.

"Ron, " she started, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and Harry, it's just-" she stopped and looked at Draco. He squeezed her hand and nodded at her.

"It's just, Draco told me not to tell anyone."

"And you LISTENED to him?" Ron's face was so red.

"It's not her FAULT Weasley!" Draco jumped in, his hands forming into fists.

"Draco," she whispered, "Please, I can handle this."

Draco looked into her eyes, then took a step back, but stayed behind Hermione. She looked at him, took his hand and whispered, "Thank-You." She turned back to Ron and Harry and continued, "Draco asked me for help and I helped him with his potions. The night I yelled at you two, I went to my room crying, until I fell asleep. The next morning I was going to meet Draco to go over the weekend's homework, when I overheard you talking to Harry about me, so I started to cry again, and was late to meet Draco. Draco was worried about me when he saw me crying, so we went to Hogsmead and I told Draco about our fight, and then-" she paused and lookd down.

"I blamed the fight between you and Hermione on me, because it was my fault you and Harry weren't seeing her, "Draco told Ron. The look on Harry's face softened as he began to understand. Draco continued, "I decided that I didn't want to see Hermione miserable so I told her to stop seeing me...to go back to you and Harry. She wouldn't leave though, so I had to do something that would make her go, " his voice dropped.

"What did you do?" Ron asked angerly.

"I-" Draco started took a deep breath and went on, " I called her a 'Mudblood' and told her I didn't need her anymore."

Hermione cringed at the sound of that word, and Draco placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you."

Ron was ready to charge at Draco, his fists ready to fight, but Harry held him back.

"You CREEP!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, let them finish, " Harry said calmly.

"At the party Ron, when you said that I was always happy with you and Harry, I had realized that Draco only wanted me to be happy, that's why he called me a-- well you know what, "she went on.

"That's why I found Draco today before class, to tell him I knew he did that on purpose, and I told him I was happy with you and Harry, but I was happy with Draco as well, " Hermione added.

"Why would ANYONE be happy with HIM?!?" Ron questioned.

"Ron...you really don't know Draco. He's not the insecure littel first year brat anymore. He's grown up now, he's...he's different now Ron, he really is, " she took Draco's hand into her's and pulled him closer.

"Look at him Ron, his eyes," she watched Harry and Ron examine Draco, "His eyes are soft, he's just like you and Harry."

Harry looked at Draco, then looked at Hermione, and saw her soft show a sign of happiness. Her eyes gleamed when Draco was there.

' She's really happy with Draco,' Harry thought. He still didn't trust Draco, but he knew that if Hermione trusted him, it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know Malfoy. He switched his glace to Draco, but something about him just didn't feel right.

She glanced at Ron. His face was still srunched up, his eyes showcased pain, hurt and anger. She let go of Draco and walked over to Ron. She lifted his chin, looked at him in the eyes, but he turned away.

"Ron , look at me, " she started, "I'll always be friends with you and Harry. You two and my BEST friends. That will never change. I'll always be there for you and Harry if you ever need me; schoolwise and personal wise. The only thing I ask of you is for your forgiveness and for you to accept Draco."

"I will NEVER accept a Slytherin! Especially Malfoy!" Ron sneered.

"Ron...please...this isn't the Ron I know. The Ron I know, cares for others, accepts them for their true selves and learns to love, " she pleaded, "Please Ron, give Draco a chance. Get to know him better. Do it for me Ron."

!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ron tore his glance away from Draco and looked at Hermione. He remember the first day her met Hermione. He remembered all the adventures he, Harry and Hermione had been throught together. His life for the past seven years, he remembered in a flash. He knew Hermione and Harry inside out; or so he thought. He felt so betrayed, so hurt. Throughout all these years he stuck up for Hermione whenever Malfoy called her a 'Muggle' or even a 'Mudblood'. He payed the price during second year, when he tried to cast a spell on Malfoy only to get it rebounded; he spent the night throwing up slugs. And now she was defending him. It was all too much for Ron, he looked in her eyes, and shook his head in disappointment.

' No Hermione, I lost you to Krum years ago, and I'm gonna lose you to MALFOY now. I won't do it, not even for you,' he thought as he turned his back to her and walked off.

"Ron!" She called in despiration. Harry held her back, " Let him go Hermione, he's been through a heck of a lot today. I'll talk to him."

Hermione looked at Harry gratefully, "Thank you Harry, I really am sorry for everything. I hope you understand."

Harry smiled as he answered, "All is forgiven Hermione. You kept your word to Mal- to Draco, and that's a true friend." He gave her a quick hug, "It's good to have you back Hermione!" He let go and left to find Ron, after a few steps he turned around, "Oh Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can gather up Ron's books for me?"

"Sure thing Harry!"

"Thanks." With that he ran off in search of Ron. Hermione watched helplessly as Harry left.

"Come on, let's go, " Draco said quietly. She looked at Draco, her eyes a little mistly, " Ron, didn't mean anything he said about you Draco."

He smiled at her and wiped a single tear from her face, "Don't worry, I know he's really mad and I understand why." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her back to Potions. She snuggled her head into his chest, still absorbing what just happened. She picked up Ron's books and another tear splashed on the cover of his Potions textbook. She hugged the books to her chest. Class ended a second later, so Draco promised he'd sort things out with Snape, as he walked her back to her house.

"I'll pick you up here 15 minutes before dinner. I want to know how everything's going okay? Tell Harry he's welcome to join us, and Ron too...if he's willing...and don't worry Hermione...things'll work out, " Draco told her.

"I hope so Draco...I really hope so, " She whispered. He took her in his arms and she buried her head into his chest. He ran his fingers through her wild hair, comforting her.

"Come on Hermione, you gotta be strong, " he murmured into her ear. She came up and looked at Draco, his strong blue eyes, made her feel all warm inside. She dried her tears and nodded. She held Draco's hand and walked away from him, not letting go until both their arms were streached, she then let go and walked into her house, holding Ron's books.

* * * * * * * *

"Ron?" Harry knocked on their bedroom door.

"What?" Ron answered coldly.

"I'm coming in."

"Whatever." Ron said half-heartedly. Harry entered and saw Ron sitting on his bed, leafing through a magical scrapbook of memories of him , Harry and Hermione. Harry sat on his own bed in front of Ron.

" You still can't believe it huh?" He asked in a soft tone. Ron looked up, his eyes were red and swollen; he'd been crying.

"Why Harry? Why'd she do it?" He asked, so innocent and blind to what he saw. Harry felt terrible, he didn't want to hurt his best friend, he was already hurt beyond hurt. 

"Doesn't she know who she's dealing with?" Harry just listened as Ron continued, " You know Harry... it's been nearly five years since I've started liking her, and with each passing year, she just grew more beautiful. But I never did anything about it... you know why Harry? ...Cause I was afraid. Afraid of what she'd think. It's me after all, why would she want to be with someone like me?"

"Ron! Don't say that!" Harry interrupted.

"By our fourth year at Hogwarts, I lost her to Krum. I watched her slip farther and farther away from me. Then when she and Krum split up, she cried...she cried for 2 straight weeks...you remember that Harry?" Ron asked, lost in a world of memories. Harry only nodded and Ron went on, " And I was there for her...you and I comforted her, and put up with her never-ending crying for 2 weeks. And now...and now...she's gone to Malfoy. What does Malfoy have that I don't?" Ron asked Harry. It was time to speak up.

" Ron, I'm sure you're worthy enough for Hermione, it's just that you and her were meant to be best friends. You were with her everystep of the way when she and Krum split up, and I'm positvie that she really is grateful for that. Ron...if you hadn't have been there for her, she wouldn't have gotten over him and I'm sure she knows that, " Harry told him.

"Yeah...sure, " Ron sighed.

"Ron, why don't you just try to talk to Hermione! Just you and her alone. Without me and without Draco. You two really need to sort out a few things...including your feelings."

"It's not that easy Harry. You don't understand...I feel so betrayed...I just don't think I can feel the same way about her anymore. It's just not the same."

"Why is it that you're more upset now, then when she was with Krum?" Harry wondered.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? Krum was my favourite quidditch player, and was already on my good side. Malfoy, on the other hand is...is MALFOY, "Ron answered. Harry tried to think of something else to say, but Ron just continued, "Harry, I really don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose Hermione, but I'll still pretty mad and hurt. I'm so confused, " Ron buried his head into his hands.

"I completely understand Ron, I, too, still don't trust Draco, but if Hermione has become friends with him, we can't do anything about it. We can't choose her friends for her, you know that Ron. She has that right, and we can't do anything about it except to support and be there for her, " Harry said, "I'm not going to trust him right away, but for Hermione I will try."

Ron sighed, "I know Harry, but still, it's Malfoy, and that's a fact. For years now, I've been protected Hermione FROM him, and now she's on his side. I just don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what Ron, you spend a day or two without Hermione, just to think and to clear things up with yourslef. Then on the night of the second day, you and Hermione are going to sit down TOGETHER here, and talk! I'll stay for a few minutes, then I'll leave you two alone, " Harry said.

"And if I don't agree?" Ron asked looking up at Harry. Harry stood up and said, " I'm not asking you Ron , I'm telling you that you're gonna do this. Now, I'm going to dinner with Hermione, and I'm guessing that Draco'll be there too. You can stay and I'll bring you some food in about an hour, or you can join us."

"I'll have whatever they serve tonight with potatoes not fries, " Ron said as he lay down, once again looking through his scrapbook.

"Suit yourself, " Harry walked out the door and met Hemione in the common room. She stood up the instant she saw Harry and walked over to him.

!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"How is he?" She asked.

"He'll come around Hermione, just give him some time, " he answered her. They walked out together and saw Draco there just as he had said. He noticed the grim look on Hermione's face and immediately knew how Ron was doing. Without a word, her took her hand into his and intwined his fingers with hers.

"I was thinking of heading over th Hogsmead for dinner, " Draco suggested. Harry and Hermione agreed and they headed to the Three Broomsticks. Once their meals had arrived ( including Ron's meal in a doggy bag) Harry started asking questions.

"So when did this whole thing start?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Last month, " Draco answered without even looking up from his food.

"I didn't ask you, " Harry calmy said, glancing at Draco.

"Harry...please," Hermione warned, " Harry, why was Ron more upset than you were?"

"I think he'll explain that to you in a few days, " Harry replied.

"A few days?" Hermione wondered. Draco looked up to hear Harry's answer, but kept quiet.

"I told him to think and sort out everything by himself first, then he and you are going to sit down together in our room and talk, " he informed her. She nodded slowly understanding what Harry said.

" I will be there on Ron's behalf for a few minutes then I'll leave, " he added.

"And me?" Draco asked.

"You don't need to be there Draco, Ron doesn't need you to be there. It would be too much for him, " Harry told him, still not trusting him.

"But that's not fair! You're there for Ron, who's gonna be there for Hermione?" Draco asked, getting a little bit frustrated.

"Draco, I can handle it, " Hermione said softly, " I have an idea, Harry. Why don't you meet Draco when you leave, and try and get to know each other. Please Harry, I can't lose you too."

Harry looked at Hermione, and saw her large sad eyes. He couldn't say no, because it would hurt her more. He sighed and agreed.

"Alright then, Draco, we can walk around while Ron and Hermione sort things out." 

"Thank you Harry, " Hermione said.

They continued talking, then set out back to Hogwarts. Draco escorted Hermione back to their house, and Harry entered, leaving them alone. Hermione turned to face Draco, and smiled at him. She still had he fingers intwined with his.

"Thank you for everything Draco, " she whispered.

"For what?" He stood confused.

"For understanding and for being here for me."

He smiled back looking once again into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what happend Hermione, " he murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt so safe in his arms, and simply forgot about her problem with Ron. His face movied closer to her's and she gazed into his charming blue eyes, predicting what he'd do next. He confirmed her prediction by softly placing his lips on her sweet tender lips. She closed her eyes letting her other senses take over her. She felt his hand move across her back as she played with his hair. She like they were in heaven.

' I still can't believe I'm with Draco Malfoy, ' she thought as he pulled away. She reopened her eyes slowly to see Draco's handsome face inches from her; smiling. They didn't nee to speak, because actions were stronger that words. She was still in his arms, and she knew she should go, but she didn't want to leave him. She put her arms around his neck and placed her lips to his ear.

"Goodnight Draco, " she whispered. Draco's head buried into her shoulders and as she pulled away, he stopped her and kissed her once again before saying goodnight. Hermione entered her house, walking on a cloud. She didn't see Harry, who was sitting on the couch, and just continued walking to her room. Harry watched her beaming face disappear down the corridor, and thought to himself, ' I'm glad she's happy...now, about Ron...' He got up and headed to his own room, to where Ron was already sleeping.

* * * * * * * * 

After a hard day of work, Harry and Ron headed back to their room. Ron tossed his books on his bed, and flopped down beside them, " So I'm guessing that you're gonna get Hermione right?"

"Yup!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"So...I'm guessing that I can't talk you out of it huh?" Ron sighed.

"Nope!" Harry grinned, putting his books away. Ron sighed even louder. Harry left to get Hermione who was outside with Draco.

* * * * * * * *

!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"You gonna be okay?" Draco asked Hermione. They were sitting outside the Gryffindor house leaning against the wall. waiting for Harry to get Hermione.

"Yeah... I just hope Ron'll give you a chance Draco. I don't know what I'll do without Ron...he and Harry are my best friends. I can't lose him...I just can't, " she told Draco. He held her hand hoping things would go well with Ron. He didn't want to see Hermione depressed. They sat in silence, Hermione's head resting on Draco's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head just as Harry came out.

"Hermione? You ready?" Harry called. Hermione slowly nodded and got up. Draco followed her and gave her a quick good luck kiss. She wished that kiss would last forever, because she knew that nothing could go wrong with it.

"Here, " Harry said as he handed her his father's invisible cloak. She took it, then turned around and blew Draco a kiss before she disappeared into the cloak, and followed Harry.

"I'll be out in about 15 minutes okay Draco?" Harry said.

"Sure thing Potter, " Draco answered.

* * * * * * * *

"Ron...we're coming in, " Harry warned before opening the door. No answer. Harry opened the door and motioned for Hermione to follow. Once inside Hermione took of the cloak and gave it to Harry. She saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, petting his owl. 

"Hello Ron, " Hemione softly spoke. Ron turned to look at her, and she saw dark, cold eyes in place of Ron's bright cheerful eyes

"Ron, if this is going to work, you need to say something," Harry said. He told Hermione to sit on his bed, opposite of Ron.

"What took you so long?" Ron said with a cold tone.

"I was waiting for Harry outside...with Draco, " Hermione answered.

"This is a waste of time, " Ron declared getting up to leave. Harry moved in front of the door, arms crossed wearing a look on his face that read, " Ron Weasley! You best sit your butt back down and TALK to her!!"

Ron saw that look and sat back down.

"Ron, like I told you the other day, you're still my best friend, no matter what happens. I'm never gonna forget all that you've done for me. Don't think I'm not thankful, cause I am."

"Whatever."

"I am Ron...like that time a few years ago. When me and Krum broke up. I felt so rejected and I wouldn't stop crying. And you were there for me...and Harry too...you helped me get through one of the toughest times in my life Ron. And I'm so thankful for that. ... For you, " she tried to get him to look at her, and although his eyes were as black as night, a tiny piece of his anger melted away,

"And, I know you're wondering 'why Draco?' " She continued. Ron kept on listening attentively, wanting to hear her answer.

"When Draco asked me to help him, I yelled at him telling him I wanted respect from him. He agreed, yet I still didn't trust him...cause...well...becasue he was 'Draco Malfoy'. Then in a few days into the homework sessions, I noticed that he help his part of the agreement. He listened to the lessons and even started to understand! He never called me names, or threatened me at all, and obviously I was quite surprised, " she looked up at Ron.

"And?" Ron asked wanting to hear more.

"And...her started to treat me like his friend...like Crabbe and Goyle...no...not like them...better...come to think of it...he kinda reminded me of you Ron."

"Me?" Ron was confused, but he listened. Harry smiled, glad that this was working out so far. He quietly slipped out and went to get Draco.

* * * * * * * *

"How's everything going in there?" Draco asked anxiously as he saw Harry immerge from the Gryfindor house.

"Good so far. Hermione's doing most of the talking, but Ron's listening. He's really listening, " Harry updated. Draco breathed a little better knowing that things could very well be okay. They began to walk around the castle, silently. Then Draco spoke up.

"You know what Harry?" Draco asked as they walked around the castle.

"What?"

"I actually didn't think this would work out, but I didn't tell Hermione that. Didn't want to kill her spirit. It's just that I KNOW Weasley despises me and I didn't think that he would ever forgive Hermione for being with me...but don't tell Hermione any of this, " Draco explained. 

"Your secret's safe with me, " Harry promised. They con tinued to walk around and actually began to get to know each other better. They found our much about the other, including that they had a lot in common.

' Hmm...who knew that Draco Malfoy and I would have a lot in common,' Harry thought as they exchanged information on their favourite quidditch players.

* * * * * * * *

"He reminded me of you because, he was funny, and he complained about EVERYTHING, from homework to family!" She smiled at Ron, then went on, " I found out that he loved to visit Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks and Zonko's...like you!"

"What wizard doesn't," Ron grumbled.

"No...Ron, he also loves all the things you do; like those Zonko trick bags, Coakroach Cluster Candies, Every Flavour Beans, Choclate Frogs!"

"Really?" Ron seemed really curious now.

"When I yelled at you and Harry...I didn't have anyone to turn to...so I turned to Draco. And you know what Ron...he listened to me. He actually listened to me, and then he did something that non of us could ever imagine him doing in a million years; he APOLOGIZED! Ron...don't you see? He blamed our fight on himself and APOLOGIZED! Would the old Draco have apologized Ron? ...Would he?" She questioned. Ron looked at Hermione, her pleading eyes begging him to reconsider.

' Maybe she's right. Maybe Malfoy's changed,' Ron thought. He tore his glance away from her and looked to the floors, then spoke more than three words, " Here, take a look at this." He handed her his magical scrapbook. She leafed through it, seeing pictures of her, Harry and Ron together during their seven years together.

"Oh Ron, this is gorgeous!" So commented, looking up to Ron. He blushed slightly, " That's how I pictured us to be forever."

"Ron, nothing's gonna change, I just want to add to this!"

"But that's changing Hermione! If you bring Draco into this, we'll have to change!" He told her.

"You're right Ron...sure we'll have to change a few things. but the fact that you and Harry are my best friends will NEVER change! No matter who I'm with, " she responded.

"Hermione...the reason I was so upset was because..." he couldn't do it.

"Because?"

"Well...because...beacuse for nearly five years, I've liked you... as in more that a friend. I always protected you because I didn't wan to see you hurt. During those few weeks after the break up with Krum , it was so painful to look at you because you were so hurt. I knew you needed someone, that's why I was there."

Hermione was so shocked, she didni't know what to say.

"Oh Ron...I'm...I"m so sorry...I didn't know..." she whispered. She got up and sat beside him. He turned away too ashamed to look at her. She knew she had to leave him alone, so she placed a hand on his shoulder, then got up and headed to the door. As her hand reached for the knob, Ron spoke up, " Wait...Hermione...don't go."

She turned around and stood there.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I over-reacted and I'll try and give Malfoy a chance. On one condition, " he said.

"Anything."

Ron stood up and walked ever to Hermione.

"That we remain best friends...forever, " his eyes were no longer black, as he smiled. Hermione felt the hot tears run down her face. She hugged Ron and she laughed between sobs. Ron smiled, happy to have her back, only this time for real.

"Come on Hermione, let's go look for Harry...and Draco."

The two left the house of Gryffindor, all smiles, hands around one another. They found Harry and Draco just outside the main entrance. The instant she saw Draco, she ran to him and hugged him. Ron walked over to Draco, his face serious, looking like he was ready to strike. He stuck out his hand to Draco and smiled, " Welcome to our group Draco."

!! 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:  
  
I juss wanna thank everyone that read this story and reviewed it! Shout outs to Adrianne Ong...Dracos Gurl...Whitney...and Dramaqueen...who all reviewed...umm a quick note...i have a continuation of this story called "Blind Love" which continues the romance between Hermione and Draco, and the jealously/protectivness of Ron...so if you wanna read more check out "Blind Love"...and don't forget to review!!! Luv y'all mucho much! Adios!  
  
-Baby T 


End file.
